


Pretty Setters Assemble!!

by BlueberryTobii (SEOKJEANIE)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chatting & Messaging, Confused Kageyama Tobio, Cute Kageyama Tobio, F/F, I will tag ships the more i go on and reveal them, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, Mentioned IwaDai, Multi, Pretty Setter Squad, self indulgent, set after the shiratorizawa match
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEOKJEANIE/pseuds/BlueberryTobii
Summary: Where Oikawa thought creating a GC of all the Miyagi setters, was a good idea.It was a great idea but also a terrible one.Read this and follow along with the setters' shenanigans.[ Extremely Self-Indulgent]
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Kageyama Tobio & Everyone
Comments: 27
Kudos: 378





	1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fic and its not all that serious. 

I'll update when I can and when I feel like it,cause this is just to dump out my ideas .

Also cause I love Kageyama,its Kageyama-centric

Theres multiple ships,I didnt place them in the tags, cause theyre all a surprise to you all ✌

Also this will have SLIGHT Manga Spoilers,so be warned


	2. Pretty Setters!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawaii has added Sugasugar, Yahabae, Semowo,Shirabuu to the Pretty Setters Squad.
> 
> Oikawaii: WELCOME, PRETTY SETTERS ✌
> 
> Sugasugar: Whats this for?? 
> 
> Oikawaii: OH REFRESHING-KUN Isnt it obvious?? Its for all the setters!!  
> Oikawaii: ESPECIALLY the pretty ones. Me being the prettiest obviously 
> 
> Sugasugar: all the setters?

**Time: 4:25PM**

**Oikawaii has added Sugasugar, Yahabae, Semowo,Shirabuu to the Pretty Setters Squad.**

**Oikawaii:** WELCOME, PRETTY SETTERS ✌

 **Sugasugar** : Whats this for??

 **Oikawaii:** OH REFRESHING-KUN Isnt it obvious?? Its for all the setters!!  
 **Oikawai** i: ESPECIALLY the pretty ones. Me being the prettiest obviously

 **Sugasuga** r: all the setters?  
 **Sugasuga** r: Why isnt kageyama,and those two setters from datekou,not here then?

**Sugasugar has added KaGAYama To the chat.**

**Oikawai** i: EW TOBIO CHAN ISNT PRETTY.

 **KaGAYama** : wow,oikawa san.

 **Oikawaii** : AHGH! YOU STUPID BRAT  
 **Oikawaii** : REFRSHING KUN HOW COULD YOU TT i thought we were friends

 **Sugasugar** : Uh since when?  
 **Sugasugar** : ALSO Kageyama!! Dont mind him!!

 **Oikawaii** : RUDEEEE I THOUGGT WE BECAME FRIENDS AFTER OUR BFS GOT TO HANG OUT

 **Sugasugar** : I dont remember such a scenario

 **Semowo** : What is this,is this the reason why my phone has been blowing up.

**Shirabuu has left the chat.**

**Semowo has added Shirabuu to the chat.**

**Shirabuu:** I hate you

 **Semowo** : The feeling's VERY mutual

 **Shirabuu** : Fuck you

 **Semowo** : See, this is why Ushijima will never like you,youre rude to your senpais

 **Shirabuu** : Im only rude to you  
 **Shirabuu** : and Tendou-san,hes annoying.  
 **Shirabuu** : Ushijima-san is purity personified,he doesnt even know what those dirty jokes Tendou san makes,even mean  
 **Shirabuu** : and I dont mind Leon-san as much.

 **Oikawaii** : EHHHH  
 **Oikawaii** : USHIBAKA?? PURE??  
 **Oikawaii** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH I HAVE TO LAUGH.

 **Sugasugar** : i mean,im also doubting that  
 **Sugasugar** : BUT Im pretty sure hes more pure than you'll ever be.

**Time: 4:48PM**

**KaGAYama** : Ah,So this is a group chat,for all the setters? Mostly pretty ones?  
 **KaGAYama** : I think Oikawa san forgot the one who is trULY PRETTY.

**KaGAYama Has Added PrettyOwl to the chat.**

**Sugasugar** : oh! I was just about to add him! Kageyama,where'd you get his contact?

 **KaGAYama** : suga-senpai,Im with the other first years. Tsukishima saw over my shoulder, took my phone and sent that out,then proceeded to add Akaashi-senpai  
 **KaGAYama** : He said it was to settle the prettiest,and also to annoy Oikawa-san.

**Time: 5:35PM**

**KaGAYama has Added KozuKEN and Koganeeeeeh to the chat.**

**KaGAYama** : Hinata had their contacts and added them himself.

 **Koganeeeeeh** : WOAHHH PRETTY SETTERS?? SO THAT MEANS IM PRETTY TOO?? BUT PEOPLE USUALLY TELL ME I AM UGLY :((

 **KaGAYama** : Yes Kogane-san. Also I am sure those people dont see how pretty you really are. Just know that you are pretty,never let anyone else tell you otherwise.

 **Koganeeeeeh** : OHHH KAGEYAMA HIII,TELL HINATA I SAID HI  
 **Koganeeeeeh** : oh and thank you for that kageyama!

 **KaGAYama** : No problem

 **Sugasugar** : THATS MY KOUHAI!! TT U TT

**Time: 6:00PM**

**KaGAYama changed their nickname to Tobiio**

**KozuKEN** : Hello? Why was i added

 **Tobiio** : Kozume senpai Hinata says hi tfffv ryegCK:doiKk.u mijmi

 **Tobiio** : KENMAAAAAAAAAA HIIII :DDDDDDDDDD

 **KozuKEN** : Shoyou hello. Also Kageyama,you can call me Kenma

 **Oikawaii** : OIIII WHO SAID YOU COULD ADD PEOPLE TOBIO CHAN!! ALSO THAT MEGANE-KUN IS SO RUDE HOW DARE HIM 😤😤

 **Tobiio** : Kozume-Senpai, is Akaashi senpai,gonna come on?

 **Oikawaii** : OI TOBIO CHAN DONT IGNORE ME

 **Tobiio** : why are there blocked messages showing up?

 **Oikawaii** : eye-

 **Sugasugar** : Eye- wow,I taught my kouhai well

 **Yahabae** : WOAAA Oikawa just took a fat L

 **Semowo** : I suddenly have so much respect for Kageyama, wow. But im still salty you beat us

 **Shirabuu** : When are you never salty?

 **Semowo** : stfu as if you could talk  
 **Semowo** : youre saltier than me

 **Oikawaii** : OI BEFORE WE CONTINUE, LETS FIRST GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER. INTRODUCTIONS,QUICK especially those two new ones TOBIO added  
 **Oikawaii** : Oikawa Tooru, 3rd year, Aoba Johsai

 **Tobiio** : why must you capitalize my name?

 **Oikawaii** : HUSH YOU

 **Yahabae** : Yahaba Shigeru, 2nd year, Seijoh/Aoba Johsai

 **Sugasugar** : Sugawara Koushi, 3rd year, Karasuno

 **Tobiio** : Kageyama Tobio, 1st year, Karasuno

 **Koganeeeeeh** : Koganegawa Kanji, 1st year, Datekou/ Date Tech High school

 **Semowo** : Semi Eita, 3rd year, Shiratorizawa Academy

 **Shirabuu** : Shirabu Kenjirou,2nd year, Shiratorizawa

 **KozuKEN** : Kozume Kenma, 2nd year, Nekoma High School from Tokyo  
 **KozuKEN** : Akaashi might introduce himself later hes busy with something rn

 **Oikawaii** : oh right Karasuno has connections to you Tokyo guys  
 **Oikawaii** : dont really know how well you guys play,but I hope youre going to Nationals  
 **Oikawaii** : BEAT THOSE CROWS FOR ME

 **KozuKEN** : We are actually going to Nationals

 **Tobiio** : Does that mean,Fukurodani,isnt going to Nationals? :(( -Hinata

 **KozuKEN** : oh they are, Tokyo allows 2-3 representatives. So Itachiyama,Fukurodani and Nekoma are all going.

 **Tobiio** : Well we look forward to facing Fukurodani and Nekoma in an official match.

 **KozuKEN** : We look forward to facing you guys too

 **Oikawaii** : Lameee,theres no dramatic rivalry 😤

**Time: 6:30PM**

**PrettyOwl** : Hi. I was added here,and scrolled up for a bit. Apologies for replying late,Bokuto san held me back for some extra practice  
 **PrettyOwl** : anyways I am Akaashi Keiji, 2nd year, Fukurodani Academy.

 **Oikawaii** : Hes?? so?? Polite??  
 **Oikawaii** : Also Bokuto? Youre his setter?

 **PrettyOwl** : Yes,is there a problem?

 **Oikawaii** : No! I was jsut curious,and wondered if you could send a selfie? Boku-chan has told us in the captain's gc all about you...

 **PrettyOwl:I** hope it is only good things..

 **Oikawaii** : Like how pretty you are...

 **PrettyOwl** : oh..

**PrettyOwl sent a picture to the chat.**

**Oikawaii** : YOUR EYEBROWS??? YOUR EYES  
 **Oikawaii** : your hAIR???!?  
 **Oikawaii** :?? YOUR EVERYTHING??  
 **Oikawaii:** YOURE SO PRETTY????!?

 **PrettyOwl** : Ah really? Im flattered,Although i do think im average looking..nothing really great.

 **KozuKEN** : screenshotted,im sending that to Bokuto-san. Then you'll think twice about saying that.

 **PrettyOwl** :!!  
 **PrettyOwl** : please delte that,dont send bokuto san anything pls?

 **KozuKEN** : admit that ur pretty,then maybe I'll think twice about even sending it.

 **PrettyOwl** : Im?? pretty??

 **KozuKEN** : Good. Dont need any of my friends thinking like that

**Time: 7:15PM**

**Oikawaii** : Is no one gonna comment on how that ,was kind of wholesome but not really,that was?? Threateningly? wholesome??

**Time: 7:23PM**

**Oikawaii** : no one???  
 **Oikawaii** : Okay then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the first chapter!! Apologies if anyone was abit ooc. I hope everyone enjoyed this as the opening chapter. Leave a kudos and comment. It will mean alot ♡♡
> 
> Also Moniwa was not added for reasons that he has Retired from his Volleyball club and I like to think Kogane has asked him but he declined.


	3. Aliens? Aliens.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time: 2:12 AM
> 
> Oikawaii: so Ive been thinking  
> Oikawaii: we're not alone in this universe  
> Oikawaii: like we r not the only planet brimming with life
> 
> Sugasugar: what  
> Sugasugar: why r u still awake
> 
> Oikawaii: why are you?
> 
> Sugasugar: i was finishing something
> 
> Oikawaii: ye okay  
> Oikawaii: but like bck to me  
> Oikawaii: theres a possibility that earth is not the only one planet with life.

**Time: 2:12 AM**

**Oikawaii** : so Ive been thinking  
 **Oikawaii** : we're not alone in this universe  
 **Oikawaii** : like we r not the only planet brimming with life

**Sugasugar** : what  
 **Sugasugar** : why r u still awake

**Oikawaii** : why are you?

**Sugasugar** : i was finishing something

**Oikawaii** : ye okay  
 **Oikawaii** : but like bck to me  
 **Oikawaii** : theres a possibility that earth is not the only one planet with life.

**Yahabae** : is this another one of ur alien talks oikawa san?

**Oikawaii** : THEYRE CONSPIRACY THEORIES YAHA-CHAN

**Yahabae** : But am I not wrong about the Aliens part

**Oikawaii** : no  
 **Oikawaii** : ANYWAYS so we may or may not be alone in the universe

**Semowo** : omygod go to bed

**Oikawaii** : YOU GO TO BED  
 **Oikawaii** : WHY ARE U AQAKE ANYWAYS

**Semowo** : I JSUT WOKE UP BECAUSE YOU KEEP SPAMMING THE CHAT GO TF TO BED

**Oikawaii** : >:( NO

**Sugasugar** : Oikawa istg i will wake up daichi and tell him to set his boyfriend after you

**Oikawaii** : HA IWA CHAN DOESNT SCARE ME

**Sugasugar** : Suit yourself

**Time: 2:45AM**

**Oikawaii** : WTF IWA CHAN JUST CALLED ME  
 **Oikawaii** : DAICHI DID TOO WTF  
 **Oikawaii** : THEYRE BOTH SO SCARY AND I FEEL THEEIR MURDEROUS INTENTIONS THRU THE PHONE AHDJE  
 **Oikawaii** : HELPPPPP  
 **Oikawaii** : FINE REFRESHING KUN YOU WIN IMA GOTO BED BUT IM NOT DONE WITH MY TALK >:(

**Time: 6:20AM**

**Oikawaii** : Good MORNING BITCHES  
 **Oikawaii** : SO WHAT I WAS SAYING  
 **Oikawaii** : ALIENS EXIST WE JUST DONTNKNOW IT YET  
 **Oikawaii** : ONE DAY they will discover earth or we will discover theirbplanet but  
 **Oikawaii** : MOST Likely they already discovered us  
 **Oikawaii** : and soon an invasion will happen

**Tobiio** : What did i just come back to

**Oikawaii** : TOBIO CHAN  
 **Oikawaii** : THIS IS WHAT PPL CALL A CONSPIRACY  
 **Oikawaii** : of course you wouldnt know  
 **Oikawaii** : YOURE A VOLLEYBALL OBSESSED IDIOT >:T

**Tobiio** : right.   
**Tobiio** : so aliens?

**Oikawaii** : Yes Tobio chan,aliens.

**Time: 3:25PM**

**Oikawaii: s** o how much is it to travel to the US for like a week?  
 **Oikawaii** : cause I would totally kill for some area 51 action rn

**Time: 4:15PM**

**Shirabuu** : Wasnt the whole Area 51 thing over for like months now?

**Oikawaii** : yes And now that no other ppl will be there,i can take my chance.  
 **Oikawaii** : SO QUICK TELL ME HOW MUCH A TICKET IS WORTH

**Sugasugar** : More thn u can afford as a student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IwaDai ftw am i right ladies/gents?  
> Excuse me, in terms of nicknames  
> Bara Arms and Thunder thighs. Yes.
> 
> Also i just love the Fandom headcanon that oikawa is a whole Alien dork?? 
> 
> Like oikawa would just be in bed contemplating the existence of aliens. Just, Oikawa with alien posters and him making up his own theories too ahdhdhd i just love it


	4. TOBIO?? KUN??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawaii: THE MIYA ATSUMU???  
> Oikawaii: ACRUALLY NO WAIT  
> Oikawaii: whO gave you the right to call Tobio chan TOBIO KUN???
> 
> Miya_A: me?
> 
> Oikawaii: AHDJSJSJS I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW MR. NUMBER-ONE-SETTER-IN-JAPAN   
> Oikawaii: TOBIO CHAN GAVE ME THE RIGHT TO CALL HIM TOBIO CHAN  
> Oikawaii: AND IM ALSO HIS IDOL SETTER SO HA

**Time: 7:58PM**

**Tobiio has added Miya_A to the chat.**

**Oikawaii** : WTF TOBIO CHAN STOP ADDING PEOPLE  
 **Oikawaii** : ATLEAST ASK ME FIRST IM THE ONE WHO CREATED THE CHAT

**Tobiio** : Ah well  
 **Tobiio** : Oikawa-san may I add a setter that I met at the Training camp.

**Oikawaii** : eye-  
 **Oikawaii** : you ALREADY DID-   
**Oikawaii** : THERES NO POINT IN ASKINGNANYMORW AHDJEMSIFKDDH

**Yahabae** : wow hes so worked up

**Sugasugar** : Please dont yell at kageyama,hes sensitive

**Tobiio** : no im not

**Sugasugar** : hush child   
**Sugasugar** : ah btw,hows the training camp going?

**Tobiio** : its going pretty great i met alot of the top players for this year i also met this one guy, we became friends??   
dont really remember his name but hes from Shinzen High

**Sugasugar** : Kageyama..

**Tobiio** : ...Im sorry

**Oikawaii** : no wonder tobio chan doesnt have friends... ( • ̀ω•́ )

**Tobiio** : ...anywayssss I also met the no1 ace, Sakusa Kiyoomi then theres this other guy too, hes almost the same height as Hinata but hes a wing spiker hes from Kamomedai  
 **Tobiio** : and one of the top setters of Japan. Miya Atsumu

**Sugasugar** : thats great to hear Kageyama!! Tsukishima starts his own Training Camp today too Hinata's gone tho. He wasnt at school for practice today which is weird..

**Tobiio** : maybe the dumbass just got sick

**Sugasugar** : KAGEYAMA

**Tobiio** : Hinata*  
 **Tobiio** : Sorry

**Time: 8:15PM**

**Miya_A** : Tobio-kun whats this for?

**Tobiio** : Miya san I have added you to a chat of the setters from some teams from Miyagi, and Fukorodani and Nekoma

**Miya_A** : oh sweet! is this to like exchange tactics or wtv?

**Tobiio** : nice try miya san

**Miya_A** : Ahahahaha it was worth a shot tobioooo kunnn

**Oikawaii** : Tobio??? Kun??? Excuse me who are you???

**Miya_A** : Oh well Im Miya Atsumu from Inarizaki High from the Hyogo prefecture!

**Oikawaii** : THE MIYA ATSUMU???  
 **Oikawaii** : ACRUALLY NO WAIT  
 **Oikawaii** : whO gave you the right to call Tobio chan TOBIO KUN???

**Miya_A** : me?

**Oikawaii** : AHDJSJSJS I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW MR. NUMBER-ONE-SETTER-IN-JAPAN   
**Oikawaii** : TOBIO CHAN GAVE ME THE RIGHT TO CALL HIM TOBIO CHAN  
 **Oikawaii** : AND IM ALSO HIS IDOL SETTER SO HA

**Tobiio** : 1. No i never gave you the right to call me by my given name, i just never bother to correct you anymore because tbh i dont think you'd even listen  
 **Tobiio** : 2. Youre wrong but also not wrong.  
 **Tobiio** : 3. please dont talk to Miya san that way

**Oikawaii** : TOBIO CHAN HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS

**Semowo** : Yikes Oikawa looks like your kouhai is getting snatched

**Oikawaii** : HES NOT MY KOUHAI

**Sugasugar** : YEAH HE ISNT HES **MY** KOUHAI

**Oikawaii** : UH LAST I CHECKED TOBIO IDOLIZED ME

**Tobiio** : Pls no. Oikawa san was my former Senpai  
 **Tobiio** : and i can safely say that Suga san is a better senpai

**Sugasugar** : HA

**Oikawaii** : TOBIO CHAN HOW COULD YOU HURT ME THIS WAY

**Tobiio** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Oikawaii** : SINCE WHEN DID YOU USE KAOMOJIS

**Tobiio** : Yachi and Yamaguchi taught me

**Oikawaii** : (｡ì _ í｡) EVEN IN TRXT YOU HAVE TO COPY ME??   
**Oikawaii** : Its like YOURE CRUSHING KN ME Σ(⊙▽⊙")

**Tobiio** : no

**Oikawaii** : AWW tobio chan no need to be shyyyy (･'з'･)

**Tobiio** : never in my life

**Oikawaii** : (づ￣ ³￣)づ ♡♡♡

**Tobiio** **has left the chat.**

**Shirabuu** : ouchhh rejected.

**Oikawaii** : Shut it you

**Time: 9:25PM**

**Miya_A has added Tobiio to the chat.**

**Miya_A** : that was a rollercoaster ride to read   
**Miya_A** : ya'll seem like a fun bunch :D  
 **Miya_A** : Thanks for adding me Tobiooo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought to you by my very self indulgent hands. I just love Oikawa,acting as if he isn't proud of Kageyama when in reality he is. I like to imagine he continues to put up the image as a way to tease the younger. But in reality he would be the first to whoop ass if anyone ever spoke badly about his former underclassman.
> 
> Also Miya's here. Yay! Tbh i love Miya Atsumu, and I actually ship MiyaKage alot. But thats not to say thats gonna be a ship here. :))
> 
> Anyways leave a kudos amd comment if you'd like ♡♡♡♡


	5. Creepy Chibi chan (And Kenma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirabuu: your no.10   
> Shirabuu: Hinata ig  
> Shirabuu: he stares... and not even just staring   
> Shirabuu: its like hes creeping into the very players' souls  
> Shirabuu: trying to learn their deepest darkest secrets

**Time: 3:25 PM**

**Sugasugar** : i still cant believe Hinata actually snuck in to join that Shiratorizawa Camp

**Semowo** : oh are you talking about your no.10?  
 **Semowo** : that kid has guts honestly  
 **Semowo** : we didnt get to play him tho seems like coach wasnt too glad about the unwelcomed guest

**Sugasugar** : what  
 **Sugasugar** : then what was he doing for the past three days away from practice??

**Semowo** : being a ball boy apparently  
 **Semowo** : during the match he was outside the court, but he kept chasing after the missed balls  
 **Semowo** : as if it was a contest to collect the most balls  
 **Semowo** : tho his presence seemed... odd

**Shirabuu** : yeah, we were actually pretty surprised to see him not join in the practice match  
 **Shirabuu** : but that kid gives me the creeps

**Semowo** : oh you felt it too?

**Sugasugar** : what do you mean?

**Shirabuu** : your no.10   
**Shirabuu** : Hinata ig  
 **Shirabuu** : he stares... and not even just staring   
**Shirabuu** : its like hes creeping into the very players' souls  
 **Shirabuu** : trying to learn their deepest darkest secrets

**Oikawaii** : WTF SUGA CHAN  
 **Oikawaii** : THAT KID IS CREEPY

**Sugasugar** : ???

**Oikawaii** : I KNEW I WASNT THE ONLY ONE CREEPED OUT BY CHIBI CHAN

**Sugasugar** : DONT TALK ABOUT MY CROW SON THAT WAY

**Yahabae** : i didnt really get to play him much but even me being off the court i could feel an overwhelming presence from him  
 **Yahabae** : WHICH IS IRONIC, considering hes the shortest off all the players

**Sugasugar** : oh well i guess its just hinata's way of observing?

**Time: 5:00 PM**

**KozuKEN** : hes not just observing, hes trying his best not to get taken by the players surrounding him.  
 **KozuKEN** : when we first played you guys, and when i met Shoyou, hes a nice odd one off the court, he didnt really leave me alone when i was showed him how uninterested I was in conversation but i digress  
 **KozuKEN** : on the court hes... different  
 **KozuKEN** : he scares but also excites me as an opponent  
 **KozuKEN** : i want to play him once on an official match  
 **KozuKEN** : no penalty dives or whatever no do overs, just pure  
 **KozuKEN** : Defeat.

**Sugasugar** : wow, hinata might really have brought the worse in you Kenma

**KozuKEN** : he might, but then again, all of Karasuno interests me, especially Tobio and Shoyou  
 **KozuKEN** : i want to play all of you

**Oikawaii** : well then  
 **Oikawaii** : If chibi chan is creepy  
 **Oikawaii** : youre ten times worse, practically terrifying

**KozuKEN** : oh? But Kuroo told me it was quite endearing  
 **KozuKEN** : I just want formidable opponents to atleast face off with  
 **KozuKEN** : karasuno are quite formidable opponents

**Oikawaii** : S C A R Y

**Time: 6:25 PM**

**PrettyOwl** : Kenma is honestly terrifying  
 **PrettyOwl** : we faced off with them for the finals for the representative spot for tokyo representatives  
 **PrettyOwl** : and i felt utterly creeped  
 **PrettyOwl** : but we did defeat them so tbh idk  
 **PrettyOwl** : all i can really say is kenma creeps almost everyone out once they see hes a force to be reckoned with  
 **PrettyOwl** : almost everyone underrestimates him because the players all sort of protect him from getting exhausted  
 **PrettyOwl** : but once hes into the game he cant really be stopped

**Oikawaii** : i will say it again and again   
**Oikawaii** : SCARY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets be real Hinata and Kenma are both intimidating in their own ways. Underestimate these two and boy, youre in a world of trouble 
> 
> [This was Inspired by the Official Nekoma vs Karasuno Match at Nationals]


	6. Goody Two Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobiio: Miya san i forgot to ask you a while ago but what did you mean when you called me a goody two shoes??
> 
> Miya_A: exactly that tobio kun.  
> Miya_A: when i first watched your match against shiratorizawa  
> Miya_A: i thought you were pretty badass but now i see that youre just too much of a goody two shoes
> 
> Oikawaii: !!

**Time: 8:30PM**

**Tobiio** : Good evening

**Sugasugar** : evening kageyama

**Koganeeeeeh** : OHHH GOOD EVENING KAGEYAMA

**Sugasugar** : koganegawa kun! I heard youre at the shiratorizawa training camp too how is it??

**Koganeeeeeh** : ITS REALLY FUN  
 **Koganeeeeeh** : WAIT is this sugawara san??

**Sugasugar** : yes ?

**Koganeeeeeh** : NOTHING REALLY JUST WANNA SAY YOURE A GREAT SETTER I ESPRCIALLY LIKED THE TWO SETTER ONE POINT TACTIC YOU AND KAGEYAMA DID THAT ONE TIME

**Sugasugar** : oh thats nice to know thank you :))

**Tobiio** : Kogane san hows the camp?? Is saltyshima and hinata doing their very best??

**Koganeeeeeh** : honestly?? THEYRE GREAT

**Sugasugar** : saltyshima??

**Koganeeeeeh** : its tsukki's nickname in our first years gc!

**Sugasugar** : !!!

**Tobiio** : i like to call him that because it bothers him

**Sugasugar** : !!!

**Time: 8:50PM**

**Miya_A** : Evening fellow setters

**Oikawaii** : oh its you

**Miya_A** : yes its me!

**Tobiio** : Miya san i forgot to ask you a while ago but what did you mean when you called me a goody two shoes??

**Miya_A** : exactly that tobio kun.  
 **Miya_A** : when i first watched your match against shiratorizawa  
 **Miya_A** : it thought you were pretty badass but now i see that youre just too much of a goody two shoes

**Oikawaii** : !!  
 **Oikawaii** : tobio chan?? A goody two shoes

**Tobiio** : but what did you mean by that

**Miya_A** : exactly what it means youre obedient.

**Oikawaii** : WHAT

**Oikawaii** : OI TOBIO CHAN ISNT OBEDIENT HE DOES WHATEVER HE WANTS ON THE COURT ESPECIALLY IF ITS THAT SHRIMPY HES USING

**Miya_A** : really? I could swear he was just asking his spikers what kind of tosses they wanted

**Oikawaii** : BECAUSE THATS WHAT SETTERS DO  
 **Oikawaii** : we give the spikers our best toss and what happens next is out of our hands  
 **Oikawaii** : tobio chan is doing what he should as a setter

**Miya_A** : hmm i think i prefer my way better  
 **Miya_A** : i mean the setters are the main point of offense,right?

**Oikawaii** : WELL TOBIO CHAN SHOULDNT FOLLOW YOUR WAY THEN  
 **Oikawaii** : number one setter, my ass

**Miya_A** : what you gonna do oikawa kun

**Oikawaii** : IM OLDER THAN YOU

**Miya_A** : oh right maybe i should call you grandpa instead

**Oikawaii** : HOW DARE YOU  
 **Oikawaii** : tobio chan i ban you from ever talking to this brat again

**Tobiio** : you cant do that

**Oikawaii** : yes i can as your senpai!

**Sugasugar** : FORMER SENPAI  
 **Sugasugar** : stop trying to steal kageyama  
 **Sugasugar** : and stop filling his head with your nonsense  
 **Sugasugar** : kageyama doesnt have to follow anyone's way of setting  
 **Sugasugar** : he'll find his own way of doing so when he can.

**Tobiio** : thank you suga san

**Koganeeeeeh** : i think kageyama's setting is great already!  
 **Koganeeeeeh** : and i want to learn from him so bad!!!  
 **Koganeeeeeh** : Kageyamaaaaaa if we ever get a chance to play a practice match or get put into a training camp together  
 **Koganeeeeeh** : you gotta teach meee give me tipss!!

**Tobiio** : sure kogane san

**Miya_A** : see? A goody two shoes

**Sugasugar** : Hey miya can you like chat me in priv for a sec?

**Miya_A** : sure?

**Time: 9:35PM**

**PrettyOwl** : Hey everyone

**Oikawaii** : Akaashi !!

**Tobiio** : Miya san and suga san have been gone for a while now  
 **Tobiio** : hello too akaashi san

**PrettyOwl** : Maybe theyre talking about something important

**Koganeeeeeh** : maybe they fell asleep

**Sugasugar** : hello! We're back

**Oikawaii** : what took so long suga chan??

**Sugasugar** : nothing much just had to talk to Miya kun about some things

**Miya_A** : yep we just talked  
 **Miya_A** : totally didnt just get threatened   
**Miya_A** : yep haha

**Tobiio** : miya san are you okay? Youre chatting weirdly

**Sugasugar** : hes fine :) right miya kun?

**Miya_A** : right.  
 **Miya_A** : i gtg now and water my brother  
 **Miya_A** : I MEAN CALL MY BROTHER

**Oikawaii** : why does that smiley feel threatning

**Sugasugar** : no its not :)  
 **Sugasugar** : unless you want it to be :)

**Oikawaii** : ...  
 **Oikawaii** : yeah nope it isnt threaning at all

**PrettyOwl** : suga san is quite scary..

**Tobiio** : well he is the only one Sawamura san fears

**Sugasugar** : Kageyama? :)

**Tobiio** :..  
 **Tobiio** : what is fear idk what that is ahshs  
 **Tobiio** : bye gtg water my milk

**Sugasugar** : :)

**PrettyOwl** : And somehow i hear bokuto san calling my name  
 **PrettyOwl** : Bye

**Sugasugar** : :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeeeee headcannon: Suga's the second scariest in the team after Daichi but only the teammates really experience the fearful aura he emits 
> 
> Anyways leave a kudos and comment if you'd like hope you enjoyed this chapter ♡♡


	7. Going home!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miya_A: oh thank goodness yer the one getting bullied here at least
> 
> oikawaii: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN
> 
> Miya_A: just as i said  
> Miya_A: Im happy ur the one getting bullied
> 
> oikawaii has changed Miya_A to Dick
> 
> Dick: atleast i have one
> 
> oikawaii: you brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back!!! Thank you all for waiting for me shdhd I hope youre all excited for this chapter;w;

**Time: 5:48PM**

**U-19 SQUAD**

**HOSHIUMEME** : WHEN I SAY ATSUMU YOU SAY DICK  
**HOSHIUMEME** : ATSUMU

 **komomoto** : DICK

 **HOSHIUMEME** : ATSUMU

 **CHIGS** : dick

 **HOSHIUMEME** : ATSUMU :DD

 **KiNYOOMi** : Dick

 **achoomu** : WHAT THE FUCK GUYS  
**achoomu** : we ALL JUST PARTED WAYS WHAT WAS THE NEED FOR THIS

 **HOSHIUMEME** : ATSUMU

 **achoomu** : STOP IT

 **Tobs** : ??  
**Tobs** : what is going on

 **HOSHIUMEME** : KAGEYAMA QUICK SAY DICK

 **achoomu** : DONT YOU DARE CORRUPT TOBIO KUN

 **Tobs** : dick

 **achoomu** : TOBIO DONT  
**achoomu** : FUCK

 **HOSHIUMEME** : IN CONCLUSION ATSUMU'S A DICK AND WE ALL HATE HIM THANKS FOR PARTICIPATING GUYS :DD

 **achoomu** : fuck you kourai kun

 **kiNYOOMi** : Oh so that whole fiasco WAS for a good cause

 **achoomu** : omi kun!! TT-TT

**Time: 7:20PM**

**Pretty Setter Squad**

**Sugasugar** : Kageyama!!! I heard its the last day of camp for you guys!! Are you on your way home now??

 **Tobiio** : yes suga san im on my way home now  
**Tobiio** : might just be a few more minutes before i arrive at the station

 **sugasugar** : is anyone picking you up?

 **Tobiio** : Yeah, I asked for Hinata to come pick me up, hes staying over

 **sugasugar** : oh right the shiratorizawa camp is also finishing up today right?

 **semowo** : yeah it is  
**semowo** : we played for the last time and alot of them improved  
**semowo** : but they still couldnt beat us

 **shirabuu** : this is why your kouhais hate you

 **semowo** : last i checked only you hated me  
**semowo** : so i think YOU DO acknowledge to be my kouhai

 **shirabuu** : i hate it here and i hate you

 **yahabae** : fuck you shirabu you suck

 **shirabuu** : what? did? i? do?

 **yahabae** : nothing i just wanted to say that

 **shirabuu** : but why

 **oikawaii** : YAHA CHAN DONT BE LIKE THAT JUST BECAUSE HES A MEMEBER OF SHITRATORIZAWA  
oikawaii: also tobiooo chann i want you to pass a message off to goshi kun

 **yahabae** : thats why  
**yahabae** : memeber

 **semowo** : WOAH OKAY you can make fun of wakatoshi,you can make fun of tendou you can even bully shirabu  
**semowo** : but YOU WILL NOT corrupt goshiki  
**semowo** : memeber

 **shirabuu** : and you say you dont have favorites  
**shirabuu** : memeber

 **oikawaii** : oh whatever do you mean semi chan (｡•́︿•̀｡)  
**oikawaii** : AND R U D E  
**oikawaii** : @tobiio TOBIO CHANN

 **tobiio** : what

 **oikawaii** : pms quicklyy

 **sugasugar** : DO NOT INVOLVE KAGEYAMA IN YOUR PETTINESS OIKAWA

 **oikawaii** : im not doing anythingg??? (╥﹏╥)

 **Miya_A** : oh thank goodness yer the one getting bullied here at least

 **oikawaii** : WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN

 **Miya_A** : just as i said  
**Miya_A** : Im happy ur the one getting bullied

 **oikawaii** has changed **Miya_A** to **Dick**

 **Dick** : atleast i have one

 **oikawaii** : you brat

**8:15PM**

**Pretty Setter Squad**

**Dick** : Tobiooo Kunn  
**Dick** : Tobioo  
**Dick** : goody two shoes  
**Dick** : TOBIO  
**Dick** : **@** **tobiio**

 **tobiio** : miya san  
**tobiio** : please dont call me that

 **Dick** : tobiooo are you home already?

 **tobiio** : i am  
**tobiio** : just finished making dinner

 **Dick** : oh thats good atleast one of us is home already :'(

 **tobiio** : whats the matter miya san? did you not catch the train

 **Dick** : i did!! but i messaged my brother to come pick me up when i was reaching the last stop  
**Dick** : he still hasnt responded ;-;

 **tobiio** : oh

 **Dick** : oh is right TT-TT

 **oikawaii** : HA SERVES YOU RIGHT

 **Dick** : shut it old man

 **oikawaii** : TOBIO I FORBID YOU FROM TO TALKING TO THIS DISRESPECTFUL BRAT

 **tobiio** : you cant do that

 **sugasugar** : stop telling kageyama what to do  
**sugasugar** : even if i kind of agree

 **Dick** : wow

 **oikawaii** : HAHA thank you refreshing chann

 **sugasugar** : dont  
**sugasugar** : also miya kun im sure your brother is on his way now

 **Dick** : he just replied !!  
**Dick** : "sorry i forgot"  
**Dick** : i asked him if he was on his way  
**Dick** : he hasnt replied yet ;-;

 **oikawaii** : thats kind of sad

 **Dick** : no one asked old man

 **oikawaii** : THE AUDACITY

**8:25PM**

**Tsumu > Samu**

**Tsumu** : yo are you on your way??  
**[Read]**  
**Tsumu** : Samuuuu im freezing hereee i have heavy baggage ARE YOU CLOSE  
**[Read]**

 **Samu** : lol no

 **Tsumu** : what  
**Tsumu** : WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO  
**[Read]**  
**Tsumu** : OSAMU  
**[Read]**

**8:28PM**

**Pretty Setter Squad**

**Dick** : **[Sent Photo]**  
**Dick** : can ya'll press f to pay respects  
**[Seen by 7 People]**

 **Dick** : NOT YOU GUYS TOO  
**Dick** : fuck it im sleeping here tonight  
**Dick** : if i dont respond tomorrow ya'll know what happened

 **oikawaii** : ya'll

 **shirabuu** : ya'll

 **semowo** : ya'll

 **sugasugar** : ya'll

 **yahabae** : ya'll

 **PrettyOwl** : ya'll

 **kozuKen** : ya'll

 **Dick** : fuck off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was half an excuse to uh kinda play with the miya twins dynamic.  
> ALSO not mentioned,but i had to do,so much research to determine the way Atsumu would ve able to ride a train back to Hyogo.  
> 3 hours from tokyo to kobe,1 hour by car from,kobe to hyogo. So yeah,thats the logic ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Anyways leave a comment and a kudos,hope you all like this!!


	8. Practice for Nationals!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time:11:50AM
> 
> Miya san: TOBIO THAT WASNT ME
> 
> Miya san: MY BROTHER GOT AHOLD OF MY PHONE AND SENT THAT CURSED PICTURE
> 
> Miya san: This is embarrassing hhhh

**Time** **: 10:28PM**

**Tobio > Miya san**

**Tobio** : Miya san, have you gotten home now?

**Time: 10:45PM**

**Miya san > Tobio-kun💕💕**

**Miya san** : TOBIO KUNNNN 😭😭😭💓💕❤💕  
**Miya san** : TOBIO KUN I KNEW YOU CARED TTwTT  
**Miya san** : AND YES Im now otw home  
**Miya san** : Osamu was just teasing when he said he wasnt on the way

 **Tobio-kun** 💕💕: oh thats good then  
**Tobio-kun** 💕💕: Im gonna go now, good night, rest well miya san.

 **Miya san** : Of course, you too Tobio kun good night💕❤💕❤💕

**Time: 11:25PM**

**Pretty Setter Squad**

**Dick** : Ya'll AINT SHIT  
**Dick** : except tobio kun 💕💕

 **sugasugar** : what was that miya kun?   
**sugasugar** : 🙂

 **Dick** : AND HOW COULD I FORGET ABOUT MY DEAREST SUGAWARA SAN ❤💓❤💓❤💓

 **sugasugar** : 😄

 **Dick** : Would you look at the time i have to go now!! 🏃♂️💨 Good night suga san!!

 **Shirabuu** : coward.

**Time: 8:35AM**

**Pretty Setter Squad.**

**sugasugar** : RISEEEE AND SHIIINNEEEE ☀️ ☀️

**Time: 8:40AM**

**sugasugar** : RISSEEE AND SHIIINNNEEE ☀️ ☀️

**Time: 8:55AM**

**sugasugar** : ITS TIME TO GET UP!!  
**sugasugar** : RISEEE AND SHINEEE ☀️ ☀️

**Time: 9:10AM**

**sugasugar** : 🙂

**Time: 9:30AM**

**sugasugar** : I SAID RISE AND SHINE  
**sugasugar** : FUCKING GET UP YOU LAZY BASTARDS  
**sugasugar** : IF IMMA HAVE TO WAKE UP EARLY TO GO TO PRACTICE ON A S A T U D A Y THEN SO DO YOU GUYS TOO :DDDDDD

 **tobiio** : morning suga san  
**tobiio** : sorry I just finished jogging, saw this only now

 **sugasugar** : thats okay!! 😄  
**sugasugar** : how was your run??

 **tobiio** : went fine im gonna go shower now and I'll head to school in a bit

 **dick** : jst woke up  
**dick** : mmmorrrninngggggg  
**dick** : i also have practice !!!!

 **sugasugar** : of course top reigning schools at nationals WOULD have practice :)

 **dick** : ... just a regular practice day

 **oikawaii** : stop rubbing it in my face i have to study for the entrance exams >:((  
**oikawaii** : I have to go to cram school T-T  
**oikawaii** : might skip out (ﾟεﾟ)✌

 **sugasugar** : daichi just called  
**sugasugar** : said iwaizumi was on his way to drag your ass to cram school  
**sugasugar** : and said he'll beat you if you think about skipping

 **oikawaii** : iiiiiwaaaa chaaaaaann

 **sugasugar** : hes not here

 **oikawaii** : iiiiiiiwaaaaa chaaaaaaaan

 **sugasugar** : stop saying it like its a lifeline

 **oikawaii** : IWAAAAA CHAAAAAAAAANANALADHDCRWKL LRK

sugasugar: there he is

Time: 9:12AM

 **Yahabae** : Rip Oikawa san

Time: 10:28AM

 **Miya san > Tobio-kun💕**💕

 **Miya san:** psst  
**Miya san has sent 2 photos.**  
[Its a selfie with osamu and his other teammates behind him, then another one but this time Osamu is still behind him and hes in a throwing pose and a volleyball has hit atsumu with atsumu making a ugliest face filled with pain,possible,the other teammates are in different states of laughing. ]

 **Miya san** : Dont I look cool Tobio kun!! 😎 😎

**Time: 11:12AM**

**Tobio-kun** 💕💕: Miya san?  
**Tobio-kun** 💕💕: I guess you look cool??  
**Tobio-kun** 💕💕: Are you okay though?  
**Tobio-kun** 💕💕: You look like you got hit in the head really bad,,

**Time:11:50AM**

**Miya san** : TOBIO THAT WASNT ME  
**Miya san** : MY BROTHER GOT AHOLD OF MY PHONE AND SENT THAT CURSED PICTURE  
**Miya san** : This is embarrassing hhhh

**Tsumu > Samu**

**Tsumu** : Yer dead to me

 **Samu** : Ha ha try it bitch

 **Tsumu** : HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY PHONE AND SEND THAT CURSED PICTURE TO TOBIO KUN

 **Samu** : Not only Tobio kun :)

 **Tsumu** : what?

**Time: 12:20NN**

**Tsumu** : I SHOULDVE SWALLOWED YOU IN THE WOMB  
**[Read]**

**Time:10:29AM**

**Pretty Setters Squad**

**Dick** : Nice name choice  
**Dick** : here ya'll go  
**Dick has sent 2 photos.**  
**Dick** : Enjoy.

**U-19 Squad**

**achoomu has sent 2 pictures**  
**achoomu** : dont i look cool 😎 you guys 🤪🤪🤪

**11:15AM**

**U-19 Squad**

**kiNYOOMi** : youre very ugly atsumu  
**kiNYOOMi** : whoever hit you with that ball i must thank them

**Pretty Setter Squad**

**oikawaii** : HA  
**oikawaii** : LOOK AT YOUR STUPID FACE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Drops this// 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this Atsumu bully fest :D
> 
> Next time we'll be focusing more on the other members of the pretty setter squad <3
> 
> Not sure If i wanna showcase the U-19 squad more so let me know if you wanna see them more of them :>>

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, hope ya'll enjoy. Leave a kudos and comment, it really motivates me. ♡♡♡♡


End file.
